Sesame Street remakes
Remade with New Characters * "Big Round Nose" — remade by Herry Monster as a vaudeville number * "Everybody's Song" — sung by Diana Krall, Elmo and various cast members in 2001, by Gabi and Miles with various Muppets in 2004, and by Rocco Fiorentino in 2009. * "Here and There" — remade with new monsters around 1974. * "I Can Sing" - originally by Herry Monster and Louisey, later performed by Abby Cadabby and Elmo in Episode 4326. * "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" — Aaron Neville with Ernie (using the original Jim Henson audio track) * "One Fine Face" — sung by Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf * "Share" — originally by Ernie and Cookie Monster. Remade in the 1990's with Elmo and Zoe, remade for Learning to Share with Elmo, Zoe, and Big Bird, and later remade with Ernie and Elmo * "The Sneeze Song" — sung by Ruth Buzzi and three Anything Muppets as a vaudeville number Remade with New Puppetry or Footage * "ABC-DEF-GHI" — remade with Big Bird several times * "C is for Cookie" — remade with new footage in the late 1990's * "Everybody Sleeps" — remade with new footage, as well as an alternate vocal take from Joe Raposo, in the 1990's * "First and Last" — remade with Sesame Street Monsters * "Here and There" - remade with Herry Monster, Grover, and Billy * "I Love Trash" — remade in the second season with green Oscar; remade again in 1973 and 1991. All of these remakes have used the soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record * "I'm an Aardvark" — remade in the 1980's, with the original recording * "Imagination" — remade in the late 1990's, with Steve Whitmire performing Ernie. * "La La La" — remade with new puppetry to the original Jim Henson and Frank Oz audio track * "Little Things" — remade with animated ribbons in Episode 4108 * "Near and Far" — remade with the blue version of Grover. * "One Fine Face" — remade with clay animation * "Rubber Duckie" — remade with new puppetry over the original Jim Henson audio track * "Sesame Street Theme" — remade many times * "Singing in the Shower" — remade with Ruth Buzzi replacing Olivia and Steve Whitmire performing Ernie * "Somebody Come and Play" — remade in the 1980's with footage of snow leopards, retaining the original Joe Raposo recording * "There's a Bird on Me" — remade with origami-style animation and vocals by Jerry Nelson Remade with New Lyrics * "ABC-DEF-GHI" — remade with slightly altered lyrics by Elmo * "Everybody Sleeps" — remade as "Every Kitty Sleeps" for a Suzie Kabloozie insert. * "Five People in My Family" — remade as Five Monsters in My Family and "Five Fingers on My Left Hand" * "I Love Trash" — remade as "Grouches Love Trash" by Oscar, and as "I Love Cleaning" by Felix the Grouch * "I'm an Aardvark" — remade with new lyrics by Big Bird as "I'm no Aardvark but I'm proud!" * "Bein' Green" — remade with new lyrics by Oscar Category:Sesame Street Lists